Bitter Kisses
by Sweet Little Darling
Summary: Rebekah and Katherine play, tease, and punish. Each other. Katherine/Rebekah.


**Warning: Femslash**

* * *

_**Bitter Kisses**_

Katherine Pierce glanced around her room. No, their room. A small smirk spread on the brunette's face. After 500 years of loneliness, she wasn't alone anymore. She had someone. Someone who loved Katherine for Katherine. Someone who loved her bitchy attitude. Someone who could put her in her place when she was acting high and mighty.

Katherine hadn't seen her for weeks, mostly because Katherine was busy doing Katherine like things and Rebekah had to wait until Klaus was occupied enough to sneak in for a quick visit. But they were here together and that was all that matter.

The blond was curled up on their bed and Katherine was happy to know that she was dressed in the sexiest lingerie the woman owned just to anticipate Katherine's arrival. If that wasn't true love, Katherine didn't know what was.

Rebekah was curled on their bed, sleeping like a little angel.

Katherine walked towards her and started pressing small butterfly kisses from her ankle to her thigh. She used the tip of her fangs to grip the side of the bright pink thong ripping it in half. Katherine looked at her bare, pussy hungrily, but she forced herself to keep her eyes on the prize. After all Katherine never lost.

She ignored Rebekah's lower section and hurried towards her bra covered chest. She placed a hand on her tone belly while the other hand traveled towards her lacy covered breasts. She nearly ripped out the bra, in hungry anticipation. She quickly took off the bra with skilled fingers releasing Rebekah's two beautiful, milky colored breasts.

Katherine gave Rebekah's nipple a little nibble. If that didn't wake Rebekah up, she didn't know what would.

Rebekah's blue eyes flew wide open. Katherine held back a giggle. She knew that the blond was a very heavy sleeper and she loved waking her up. Katherine pinched both of her nipples with her very sharp nails receiving a deep moan from Rebekah.

Her moan send shivers down Katherine's spine.

"Katherine," Rebekah attempted to scold her, but Katherine knew that she shouldn't be taken seriously. Her face was full with pleasure. "I've asked you time and time again not to do that." She looked at her naked body in disappointment. "And you already undressed me. How rude."

Katherine rolled her eyes as she sat on her knees. "It's not my fault you sleep like a log." She smirked. "Besides I like you all vulnerable and defenseless like."

"Watch it, Pierce." Rebekah scoffed. "I'm five hundred years older than you."

"Oh, really Miss Big Bad Original vampire what are you going to do?"

"This." In the blink of an eye, Rebekah buried her hand inside Katherine's tight skinny jeans, causing Katherine to jump back in surprise. Rebekah felt the soft silk panties, before slightly moving them aside. Her fingers touched her wet folds and Rebekah enjoyed the wetness around her fingers. She rubbed her index finger on Katherine's clit causing her to gasp.

Rebekah loved being in control and so did Kat, but neither girl was much of a pushover. Rebekah rubbed Katherine's clit in slow, teasing circles enjoying the way that the brunette's cheeks started to flush.

"Rebekah, get your hand off! Oh!" Katherine gave a soft, little moan like a happy, little kitten. Rebekah had just inserted her finger inside of her and was pumping her finger in and out of her wet core.

Rebekah giggled. "You seem to like it."

"You're going to pay for this, Mikaelson I'm not the one who's naked. " Katherine hissed.

Rebekah rolled her eyes as she removed her hand from Katherine's wet pussy. She brought her fingers to her plump mouth licking slowly Katherine's sweet nectar from her fingers. She pressed her lips against Katherine's in a passionate kiss as she started removing Katherine's little tank top that barely covered her full breasts.

"These are mine," Rebekah said sounding unusually possessive as she grabbed one of Katherine's breasts and gave it a squeeze. "Nobody else is allowed to look at them."

"A girl has to get around somehow." Katherine replied as she lowered her hand towards Rebekah's awaiting folds, but before Katherine could even touch them, Rebekah slapped her hand away. "Hey, it's my turn!"

"You had you turn." Rebekah snapped as she started removing Katherine's tight black pants, exposing a round bottom tucked away inside a pair of simple white panties. "The innocent, virginal look doesn't suit you Pierce," Rebekah scoffed as she removed her underwear leaving Katherine completely naked at last. She gave her bottom a gentle squeeze before delivering a sharp slap so that it would sting. "Though you can make it work."

Katherine smirked as she roughly pushed Rebekah against the bed, with Rebekah at the bottom and Katherine on top the way it should be. "Of course I can make it work, I'm Katherine Pierce." She kissed Rebekah roughly, her breasts crushing hers as Katherine slowly lowered her hands to Rebekah's pussy.

She slid in two fingers inside of her quickly, causing Rebekah to jump. She scratched Rebekah's hot, vaginal walls slightly with her sharp nails before lowering head and biting Rebekah's swollen clit. "That was payback."

"Meanie." Rebekah managed to gasp as she rummaged a hand through Katherine's sweaty curls. Katherine started to gently lick the nectar off Rebekah's folds, every once in a while giving them a little bite making Rebekah cum with pleasure again.

She started teasing Rebekah's clit with her tongue. First soft, seducing licks and then rough, fast licks.

"Katherine." Rebekah moaned.

Katherine raised her head and said teasingly. "Yes, sweetie?"

Rebekah had her eyes close in pure bliss, but she started moving her hips back and forth.

"Kiss me." She murmured. "And touch me at the same time."

"Anything for my girl." Katherine murmured back as she kissed Rebekah softly, while giving both of her breasts gentle squeezes. Rebekah patted Katherine's bottom softly, removing the sting. The two girls fell back on their bed with happy exhaustion.

"I'm so glad you're back, Kat," Rebekah buried her head against Katherine's throat.

Katherine's heart was still beating at rapid speed, her cheeks were flushed from excitement, and her body seemed to want to jump in happiness. She patted Rebekah's soft blond hair. "Happy to be back, sexy Becks."

**The End**

This was my first attempt at writing femslash, hopefully it wasn't too horrible :)


End file.
